Wise Man Say
by streifler
Summary: Jack hört ein Lied im Radio und denkt über seine Beziehung mit Sam nach, ca. Staffel 5.


Wise Men Say

Titel: Wise Men Say

Autor: adler

Pairing: S/J

Rating: T

Type: Songfic

Inhalt: Jack hört ein Lied im Radio und denkt über seine Beziehung zu Sam nach.

Anmerkung: „Can't help falling of love", im Original von Elvis Presley, ist eines der schnulzig-schönsten Lieder, die ich kenne.

Danke an meine Beta Cassy!

Disclaimer: Gehört nix mir! Die Charaktere und die Idee der Serie gehören MGM/USA, Stargate Productions und Gekko Corp... Wer die Rechte an dem Lied besitzt weiß ich nicht, aber auf jeden Fall nicht ich. Diese Fanfiction wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. Das wäre ja auch noch schöner...

Langsam begann das Radio zu spielen...

„_Wise men say, only fools rush in..."_

Auf weise Männer habe ich noch nie gehört! Sie sind viel zu kopfbetont. Einfach nicht mein Ding! Ich bin eher ein Bauchmensch. Mittlerweile denke ich, dass es mir manchmal nicht geschadet hätte auf sie zu hören. Dann wäre manches in meinem Leben anders verlaufen. Vielleicht besser, auf jeden Fall wäre es manchmal reibungsloser gewesen. Ob das wirklich besser gewesen wäre, darüber bin ich mir nicht sicher. Bestimmt wäre ich nicht immer wie ein Idiot in alle möglichen Situation reingerannt. Das mache ich immer noch. Ich denke oft nicht nach, sondern mache einfach. Doch meistens kommen nur Probleme dabei heraus. Es gibt auch andere Personen, denen das manchmal passiert... Ich bin da nicht allein.

Die weisen Männer haben Recht: Nur kleine Idioten, wie ich, rennen kopflos in ihr Verderben.

„_... but I can't help falling in love with you."_

Und ich renne immer weiter und schneller hinein. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders! Wir beide können es nicht.So machen wir weiter, verlieben uns jeden Tag mehr. Es ist schön! Eines der schönsten Dinge, die ich je in meinem Leben erlebt habe. Seit langem bin ich mal wieder richtig glücklich. In diesen seltenen gemeinsamen Momenten haben wir alles Glück auf Erden.

„_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin,..."_

Nein, es ist keine Sünde! Aber es ist veboten für uns. Es ist gefährlich, was wir tun. Wenn wir entdeckt werden, kann uns niemand mehr helfen. Ich sehe sie hier neben mir liegen und weiß, das es falsch ist, dass es so ist. Es spricht soviel dagegen, soviel steht uns im Weg. Können wir es schaffen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen? Alle Vorteile stehen auf der anderen Seite. Aber wir haben einen riesigen Vorsprung vor ihnen...

„_... if I can't help falling in love with you."_

Die Liebe! Sie steht auf unserer Seite. Verbindet uns, hält uns zusammen und macht uns stark. So trotzen wir den täglichen Gefahren, halten alles geheim und vertuschen es! Nur deshalb klappt es. Es ist das Schwierigste, das ich je in meinem Leben getan habe: Jemanden zu lieben, aber es nicht zeigen zu dürfen. Diese Liebe ist das Schönste und Schwierigste zugleich in meinem Leben...

„_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes..."_

So kommt es mir vor! Alles bewegt sich auf ein Ziel zu. Wie ein Fluss irgendwann zwingenderweise ins Meer fließt, genauso zwingend nähern wir uns unserem Ziel. Nur wie sieht dieses Ziel aus? Gut oder schlecht? Glücklich oder traurig? Zusammen oder getrennt?

Baby, so kann's gehen... In alle Richtungen und völlig offen. Neu und unberechenbar. Baby so kann's gehen... So oder So...

„_...some things are meant to be."_

Wie auch immer es endet, dass wir hier und jetzt zusammen sind, soll einfach so sein. Im Moment gibt es einfach keine andere Möglichkeit für uns. Sollte es sich einmal ändern, sollte das Blatt sich drehen, werden wir es nicht bereuen.

Es ist das Richtige!

Trotzdem stehe ich jetzt auf und lasse sie hier so alleine liegen. Ich ziehe mich an und mache mich fertig um einen neuen Tag lang den Colonel mit seinem Major zu spielen. Damit uns niemand sieht, damit unser Glück noch lange hält.

„_Take my hand, take my whole life, too..."_

Ich gehe durch die Gänge und das Lied windet sich immer noch durch meine Gehörgänge.nimm meine hand, nimm mein ganzes Leben. Ich lege mein Glück, mein leben in ihre Hand. Vertraue ihr alles an. Was auch immer sie damit macht, mir soll es recht sein. Solange wir zusammen sind ist es in Ordnug. Ich werde alle Konsequenzen dafür tragen. Ich möchte mein Leben mit ihr verbringen..

„_... for I cant'help falling in love with you!"_

Leise hörte das Radio auf zu spielen...


End file.
